Jason
' Jason '''is a protagonist bandit fighter whose hometown was a destroyed village in the Dragon Kingdom. He holds strong grudge against the Phoenix who destroyed his home and therefore he is an ally of the Hero Fighters. Using a knive and boomerang, Jason is a unique warrior. He is usable from version 0.4. Description Jason's characteristic is simple, loyal and lion-hearted. He has strong honour to his village, which was destroyed to dust by the Phoenix, consequently giving him a deep grudge against the Phoenix. Firstly he was so angry that he mistaken the Hero Fighter as enemies and attacked them, until he learned that the Hero Fighter was against the Phoenix. Jason started to become their ally, along with his bandit army. Though Jason didn't know them before, he quickly created a friendly relationship with the Hero Fighter. : ''Please add other relationships with other characters! Story : Main Article : Hero Fighter Story Plot Jason first appeared when the Hero Fighter was on a mission to save Leo, where he mistaken them as the enemy and charged at them. But later on he learned that the Hero Fighter was also against the enemy, and he explained how his village was destroyed by the Phoenix and that he is very angry. Jason quickly befriended Lucas, Shawn, and Drew, and became allies who helped to save Leo. After a battle with powerful Phoenix magicians and monsters, Jason and others managed to infiltrate through the Phoenix prison, where he met Leo. Like the others, he was surprised that Leo was controlled by Sinan and battled the Phoenix. Sinan and Titto were defeated, then Jason disguised himself as a Phoenix, just when the Big Three came and took Leo. With Drew's plan to poison the Big Three succeeded, Jason and others managed to obtain the Sword of Hero, but leaving Leo behind and the Big Three chasing. When Raye and Heater reached them, Jason and his bandits held them down so the Hero Fighter could escape. Jason battled Heater, who brought him to the illusion hell dimension where Heater kept his zombie armies. He thought he had defeated Heater but it was just an illusion, and Heater, stating about how weak Jason is, defeated him, but did not kill him as he appreciated what life is. After Super Lucas defeated the Big Three, Jason came with Taylor, calming down the others who thought he was dead. Ability Jason fights with knives and boomerangs. Dagger Throw can be performed by pressing Defend + Direction (Right or Left) + Attack. These Daggers can easily break an opponents guard due to its speed and strength. This move can be performed while standing, jumping, and dashing. Each throw costs 15mp. Boomerang Throw can be performed by pressing Defend + Direction(Right or Left) + Jump. Once the boomerang returns, Jason will gain back 200mp. This move is useful for swarms of enemies. Once thrown, distract the enemy in front and the boomerang will hit his back without him defending it, since he/she is trying to block/attack the enemy. This move costs 275mp. Trivia This article is incomplete, please complete and add pictures! Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Fighter